The Blue Bird
by Andlo
Summary: "In the English language, blue often represents the human emotion of sadness."
1. Notice

**The Blue Bird**

**...**

**Disclaimer: **DC Comics produces material featuring a large number of well-known characters, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Latern, the Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman and Green Arrow, along with such superhero teams as the Justice League and the Teen Titans. In this story I inserted characters that belong to this company, therefore, I do not own them.

******Author's note (1):** This is not a chapter! This is just some information I thought would be important for the story. Sorry if I disappointed, I do that a lot. But I'm in the middle of chapter one, trying to make him big just for you guys! (God, I'm adorable! No I'm not :c) But don't expect it to be quick because I suck at writing and it takes a lot of time I don't have, plus I have school... But I'll try to do my best and give you something to read.

**Author's note (2): **I really need you to read this so I don't have any problems, this story I'm writing is going to involve self-harming, depression, smoking, bullying, suicide (only mentioned not executed), sexual orientation, anorexia and bulimia, relationships problems... I want this work to be the closest to reality, because our current time is not about unicorns and rainbows, and let's face it, this characters didn't had a pleasant past life.

**Author's note (3):** This story is placed in an alternative universe, where the characters are known by their real identities or notable aliases:

Hero name - Aliases/real identities

Raven ….. Rachel "Raven" Roth

Robin I …...…...… Richard "Dick" Grayson

Starfire ….. Kory Anders

Beast Boy ….. Garfield Logan

Cyborg …... Victor "Vic" Stone

Terra …. Tara Markov

Blackfire …... Koran Anders

Jinx …... Jessica "Jess"

Cheshire … Jade Nguyen

Speedy … Roy Harper

Aqualad …... Garth

Kaldur'ahm ….…... Jackson Hyde

Kid Flash …... Wally West

Gizmo …... Mikron

Argent … Antonia "Toni" Monetti

Tula … Lorena Marquez

Batgirl …...…. Barbara "Babs" Gordon

Batman … Bruce Wayne

Catwoman ….. Selina Kyle

Poison Ivy …... Dr. Pamela Isley

Harley Quinn ….. Dr. Harleen Quinzel

Arella … Angela Roth

Trigon …..… Trevor Roth

Bumble Bee …... Karen Beecher

Malchior of Null …... Malchior

Deathstroke …. Slade Wilson

Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon

Azar

Dr. Joan Leland

Dr. Alyce Sinner

Alfred Pennyworth

...

Pairings: [Robin, Raven] [Beastboy, Terra] [Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm), Speddy, Tula, Aqualad (Garth)] [Bumblebee, Cyborg] [Batman, Catwoman]


	2. Toni

**Disclaimer: **DC Comics produces material featuring a large number of well-known characters, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Latern, the Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman and Green Arrow, along with such superhero teams as the Justice League and the Teen Titans. In this story I inserted characters that belong to this company, therefore, I do not own them.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Toni"

...

"So… I guess I'll be going."

Three figures sat at a plastic bank starring at the foggy weather that Jump City had to offer. The girl that spoke was named Jessica, a pale teenager with dyed pink hair, a heart shaped countenance and a high height. Although she hated to leave her friends alone, she had to go to her gymnastics class since her teacher had placed her in the yearly competition.

"Yeah, we don't want you to be late." The worried young woman that sat in the middle of the group told her companion, after all her, friends didn't need to wait for her ride home just because of her, it wasn't necessary. Raven didn't classify as a dependent but still her classmates kept her company. It puzzled her. She wasn't _that _important.

"Good practice." A black haired girl talked at last and waved at Jessica, but as soon as her hand was out of her crossed arms, she returned it inside once more. The afternoon was actually cold that day, it wasn't common for the weather to behave like so on the west coast of the United States. Even with her hoodie sweater she could feel the freezing breeze pierce through the fabrics.

The farewells and hopes to see each other on the next day were given, and soon left only two teenagers waiting for a bus. Toni opened her backpack and searched for her most prized items: her lighter and cigarette pack.

"You're going to smoke." It wasn't a question, but a simple statement that indicated predictability that Rachel saw in her friend's behavior. Every time Jessica would turn her back, Antonia would light one cancer stick until, one by one, the all pack was gone. It was supposed to be a control addiction but as the raven hair woman once told her: "_It's like all your problems have flown away._"

"You want one?"

"No."

"You sure?" She advanced the carton box closer to the girl, one single cigarette emphasizing more than the others.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you Toni." Slightly irritated Rachel glared weakly at the smoker and shocked her head at the flames that burned her colleague's health. "You know she'll get mad."

Antonia shrugged her shoulders."She's not my mother." She muttered.

Any citizen in the city knew about Jessica's aunt: what a lovely lady she was, how she could put a smile on your face in a second and how she died of lung cancer because of her addiction to tobacco. The devastation that the pink haired girl felt was enormous. Ever since, she would curse at any cancer stick lying on the floor or would give as many advice to stranger smokers as possible to leave their habits. And Toni hated it, just because one of Jess's relatives died didn't mean she could enter other's peoples life without asking and shoving morality to their throats. She didn't have the right.

"But she cares." Rachel reminded her, but it didn't cause the effect she expected. Antonia never listened to anyone but her own and by now the world should have knowledge that.

_"No she doesn't."_ "Whatever."

Rachel sighed. Her friend was beyond headstrong, Raven met a lot of people that were as stubborn as a mule, for an example her father. The way everything had to be according to what the man wished or said. It irritated her nerves. The countless times she had to swallow her words just to not be punished by her thoughts.

She looked again at her friend, merely to observe. She watched as the girl's red bangs cascaded her face, how the wind made her hair fly like the leaves of the trees who were once on the ground and the way her dark blue eyes lighted up when the cigarette returned to her mouth. She was beautiful. Antonia was definitely a pleasant view to law your eyes upon, unlike Raven. As everyone described her, she was unattractive and scary. Her skin was the same shade as the snow, her eyes were a combination of purple and blue, her figure was thin and petite and her hair was as black as petroleum. But what turned her picture even more disturbing were her glasses. Round, thick and strong as iron.

"Does your bus take long?" Antonia called in a nonchalant voice and turned her head into the direction of her friend, who at the moment was staring at the floor below her feet.

Her classmate's eyes came back to look at her but didn't stay as long as before. "No. I don't think so."

Toni sat up straight from the rectangular bank and walked calmly to the roadside, the stick that was on her hand disappeared completely and hided himself under her shoe. The girl crossed her arms and smirked. "Speak of the devil…"

Rachel watched her friend confused. She lifted one eyebrow and stood up also, joining Antonia at the pavement until she spotted her transportation. "Looks like I'm going home."

Toni nodded her head and playfully advised her. "Yeah. Let's just hope this one isn't gonna ignore you."

Rachel giggled at her classmate's anecdote. She still recalls the last time she tried to catch a bus, it was definitively a funny experience she wouldn't like to repeat.

Finally the vehicle stopped in front of the teenagers and opened its doors allowing the shy girl to step on. Raven waved at Toni and proceeded to give the driver her money for the journey.

After the bus advanced on his way, the only thing left behind was a frozen girl. She looked one more time at his direction, narrowing her eyes. The raven haired young woman was leaving. She took her school bag from the bus stop and started to walk home. Even though Antonia knew Jump City was known for the high crime activity she still went by foot to her house. She grew up in that town and she couldn't possibly be afraid of it, it would have been foolish. The pale girl acknowledged every inch of the neighborhood she lived, it was a problematic site but her family (rather her mother) couldn't sustain for more. She had to accept. She admitted she would grow envy at the adolescents that would pass by her side complaining about their perfect lives and expensive gadgets. She even questioned why she deserved such a poor life. Despite it all, she even had lost her father!

But it didn't matter did it?

"Damn! The girl got legs!"

"Hey baby! How 'bout you come over here?!"

"We gonna show you how to have a good time!"

Tonia snarled in disgust. "How about you go fuck yourselves?!" She whispered to herself. Perverts. She couldn't believe she had to share oxygen with these creatures. "Better yet. Why can't they go kill themselves?"

She kept walking straight down the street ignoring the harassment calls. Antonia was the type of girl who wouldn't let her fears show on her face. Expressing trepidation or any sign that demonstrates that you are scared could lead to serious consequences.

The teenage girl clutched her bag closer to her form, she refused to get robbed again.

...

Her cigarette withdrew from her mouth. She expired and closed her eyes. This was paradise.

The music still kept playing in the background, the musician's voice screamed the bloody lyrics and the audience continued to motivate the band. She loved it. She was having fun.

_"Stop lying to yourself."_

An unknown source laid their hand on her body and dragged her frame to the center of the crowd. Her smoke stayed forgotten on the floor. And suddenly all eyes were on her. And she danced. Antonia didn't know where she was nor did she care. It didn't matter. She laughed, she smiled and she nodded her head to the beat of the melody.

_"How tragic._"

"You're so hot." A husky voice muttered behind her shoulder. His hand gripped her even more.

Toni chuckled. He smelled like alcohol.

Pathetic. How dare this male touch her? Especially when he was intoxicated. Did he have a death wish?

The girl elbowed the teenager and was satisfied when she heard the sudden cut of air and the desperate intake of oxygen. What dreadful situations some boys would put themselves just for a chance to attract females.

And for the first time the assaulted adolescent made eye contact with Antonia. "What the fuck?!" he groaned while placing a gentle hand on top of his abdomen.

She sarcastically lanced him a smile a started to walk away from the sweaty bodies that surrounded them. Toni definitely needed to return home. It was still Thursday, which meant the day after, perhaps now in a few hours, her classes would begin.

So quickly the raven haired girl dressed her jacket and headed to the streets. According to her calculation it was probably thirty minutes past two, giving at least three and half hours worthy of sleep if she entered home fast.

Blindingly searching for her keys in the oversized coat she wore while she marched in the direction of her residence, she noted the darkness of the sky and the lack of stars due to the city's light pollution. The sky was painted black with hints of orange.

One of the many reasons she hated this city. She didn't feel save, she didn't feel accepted and she didn't feel her father protecting her. If she couldn't see the stars, he could not watch over her.

Arriving at her destination, Antonia opened the front door quietly and calmly took off her shoes. As usual her mother wasn't in the house. At the moment her progenitress was working in a big company, providing services at night trying to support her daughter. It touched Toni. Her mother would work very hard just to put food on the table for her. That was love. Mrs. Monetti abdicated the small time with her daughter to sustain both. That's why she wouldn't confess her problems to her mother. Her progenitress had already a lot to worry about.

The teenager undressed herself and walked to the bathroom. She observed her figure in the mirror and saw her sleepless face. The bags under her eyes couldn't lie to anybody. Her lack of sleep showed, without a shadow of a doubt, her nightly activities. She should quit these routines.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**TheFlyingGraysons: **Oh, wow. You don't know how happy you've made me just by reading this. I wasn't expecting any reviews but you came and you gave me a lot of determination to finish this chapter. Thank you so much! It's people like you that inspire me to write stories. Thank you, really. I love you!

**Dark Rain 1999: **Thanks!

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm not going to update this story for a long, long time. I have exams coming up and I need to study really hard. I'm sorry :(


End file.
